


Walking With Death

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is friends with Death, Angst, Author cried while writing this fic, Death only takes and does not give, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, Life in Death, M/M, Not a death fic, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Death wears many faces, and never the same face twice.  Alec knows this, now.He knows Death is inevitable.Even still, he walks with Death more often than he should.And maybe also buys Death coffee.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Death, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 68
Kudos: 479
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Walking With Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the glorious Ivydragon: Prompt for the fic-a-thon? Alec is friends with Death. Maybe post-canon? Alec, frowning: "All shadowhunters know Death." Jace: "Not like that!" Gestures at Death having tea in Malec's loft.

Death wears many faces, and never the same face twice. Alec knows this, now.

  
The first time he meets Death, it’s when he is desperately searching the bodies in the Institute, dreading and yet expecting to find Magnus among them. The faces have long since blurred together, twisted in agony and it makes his heart ache. He vows to find a way to memorize and immortalize their names. They will not be forgotten. Not by the downworld and not by the shadowhunters. 

  
“He isn’t here.” 

  
Alec snapped to attention, staring at the old man, bent over a cane, carefully walking amongst the bodies like he belonged there. He frowned, his hand dropping to his weapon. 

  
“I’m of no risk to you, Alec Lightwood. But who you seek. He isn’t here.” 

  
Alec blinked and nearly sagged with relief, his breath leaving him in a quick rush. “How do you know?” The old man’s eyes were white, lacking any pupil, cloudy, and milky and Alec met them calmly, even as his heart started to pound. 

  
The old man hummed. “I know the name of every who died here today, for I come to collect them.” 

  
Realization of who, of _what_ he was looking at made Alec freeze. He was staring at something impossible, something that shouldn’t be possible. And yet… He swallowed. “I, could I ask you for something?” 

  
Death turned and raised an eyebrow. “What do you ask for?” 

  
“Their names,” Alec said, looking around at them all and straightened his shoulders, looking at Death again. “I want to ensure none are forgotten. But, I, I need their names.” 

  
Death hummed in consideration and tilted their head. He twitched his fingers and a list appeared and he offered it to the boy in front of him. “You are strange, Alexander Lightwood.” 

  
Alec smiled briefly. “So I’ve been told.” He turned to head for the door, he had to find Magnus, but he paused and looked back at the man, who was still walking between the bodies. 

  
“Do you wish to ask for something else?” Death asked, lifting their head. 

  
“No,” Alec said, shaking his head. “But, please…” he cleared his throat and looked at the bodies, fighting back tears. “Take care of them? When, when you bring them to wherever they go? They should not have been lost today.” 

  
Death hummed and watched as the boy turned and walked away, hurrying to find the other half of his soul. “Strange,” they repeated. 

  
~!~

  
The second time Alec met Death, it was when he was furious with himself, punching the ground, the body of a shadowhunter, one under his command, who went by Wrench, but whose real name was Rachel Chadstone, was lying dead in the street. She should never have died. 

  
“Injuring yourself will not bring her back.” 

  
Alec’s head jumped up and he stared at the young girl, who couldn’t be more than ten, staring back at him with milky white eyes. He recognized them and his heart stopped. He looked down at her. “I should have saved her.” 

  
“Perhaps,” Death allowed. “But I and Fate are not the same. I can tell you where I bring her she shall be happy.” 

  
Alec lifted his eyes to look at Death and felt something in him relax a little at the knowledge. “Why,” he cleared his throat and met the white eyes again. “Why am I the only one that can see you?” he asked, gesturing to the others. 

  
Death tilted their head, continuing to study the young boy. “You never ask the questions I expect you to.” 

  
Alec shrugged and pushed himself upright, still staring down at the little girl. “It’s the question that I want an answer to, if you’re willing to give it.” 

  
“There is very little Death gives, Alec. I take. It is my role,” Death said, stepping closer to the body on the ground. “But in this case, perhaps I can offer an answer.” 

  
Alec watched as Death pressed her fingers to the chest of Rachel and a small light danced in her palm. It was bright and vibrant, much like she had been. 

  
“You dance with me every day. I know you better than you could ever know. I have always been here. But now, you know where to look,” Death said, turning their back on him. “Until we meet again, Alec.” 

  
Alec watched her disappear and exhaled hard, picking up Wrench’s body to carry her back to the others. They would need to get her ready to for transport to the City of Bones. 

  
~!~ 

  
“I have always wanted to try coffee.” 

  
Alec jolted in surprise, his eyes going to the young man dressed in black jeans and a plaid shirt standing beside him. White eyes met his and he looked around the room quickly, frowning. 

  
“I am doing no more than pass through, Alec. Fear not,” Death said, stepping with him as they moved in line. 

  
Alec cleared his throat and looked at the menu. “What coffee do you want?” 

  
Death stared at him, blinking. “What would you recommend?” 

  
Alec grinned and stepped up to the counter. “I’ll get you one of what Magnus gets. It’s too sweet for me, but I bet you’ll like it.” 

  
Death hummed and stepped past Alec, waiting for him to finish ordering. Once they were standing side by side, again, they spoke. “You ordered me coffee.” 

  
“Well yeah,” Alec said, looking at him. “You said you wanted to try it.” 

  
Death blinked. “I do.” 

  
Alec shrugged and took the cups as they were slid across the counter. He offered Death his and picked up the coffees for he and Magnus. “Then I had to get some for you. Now try it.” 

  
Death took a sip of the coffee and their eyes widened, taking another sip quickly, watching Alec Lightwood laugh and smile wide in delight. “It is good.” 

  
“There’s a reason it’s addictive. Magnus always has good taste,” Alec said, looking over at the warlock who was reading a book by the window. He looked back to Death. “Have you ever eaten anything?” 

  
“No,” Death said, looking to Alec. “I do not need food.” 

  
“I’m guessing you don’t need coffee either, but there you are drinking it. If you want to try anything, let me know,” he offered. 

  
Death narrowed their eyes. “You ask for nothing in exchange?” 

  
Alec paused, turning his attention back to Death before nodding. “Magnus has been… been helping me realize I need to appreciate small things more. A good cup of coffee. An excellent meal. A few hours with a person I love.” 

  
“I see.” 

  
“So, no. I don’t want anything. You’re inevitable. I don’t want to bribe or bargain with you. But, maybe I can help you find your favorite type of pizza,” Alec said, smiling as he sipped his own black coffee. 

  
Death stared at Alec Lightwood for a long time, staring into him. “You wish to know Death?” 

  
Alec’s smile turned sad. “I already do, remember?” He turned back to Magnus and paused before tilting his head towards the man. “Pizza. Or bagels. Or maybe a good burger.” 

  
Death watched him walk away before calling out one last question. “Why?” 

  
Alec looked back to him and winked. “It’s the right thing to do!” 

  
“Strange,” Death said, even as they watched Alec’s soul greet its mate as though they had been parted.

  
~!~ 

  
It became a regular thing. 

  
To see Death, in all its forms as he patrolled New York. To buy Death burgers, a bagel, a milkshake, or another cup of coffee. 

  
Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn’t. 

  
Sometimes there were no words to be said as they stood among loss. 

  
Rare as they were, Alec learned to read Death’s moods. When Death was there for food and conversation, or when Death was there for work and nothing more. 

  
Alec didn’t always ask questions, but sometimes he did. 

  
Once he asked Death what their favorite moment in history was, another surprise. He asked what the best view on Earth was and took Magnus there and had to agree. Alec asked any question that he could think of that did not pertain to Death and their work. They were a constant, and there was no escaping them. 

  
The day death came for _him_ , Alec wasn’t ready. He knew there was no way to truly be ready, but standing in the kitchen of the loft, flipping pancakes, wearing only ratty sweats, enjoy a day off with his husband - he could never have been prepared. 

  
When Death appeared, standing before him as a man close to the end himself, his eyes sunken and face gaunt, his skin paper thin and stretched over his bones, Alec felt panic race through him in an instant. “Magnus!” he shouted, yanking the pancakes off the stove, shoving the pan away from him, squaring his shoulders. 

  
“Hello Alec,” Death said. 

  
Alec trembled, even as he heard Magnus race through the loft, sliding into the kitchen, magic balled in his palms. He reached out for Magnus, glad when the warlock immediately strode to his side. He felt Magnus freeze and stare, which meant that now he could see too. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm. He’d walked with Death for too long to not be calm in this moment. 

  
“Are you here for me?” Alec whispered, meeting the white eyes. He’d known this day would come, but he had hoped, hoped against hope that it would not be so soon. 

  
Death nodded and stepped forward. His eyes drifted to the other and saw the fear there. “You may say what you need to. Before.” 

  
Alec closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Thank you,” he said, turning to face Magnus, wrapping his hands around Magnus’ cheeks, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. 

  
“Alexander, Alec, please, you can’t-” 

  
“Listen to me,” Alec interrupted. When tear-filled golden eyes met his, he cleared his throat. “I’ve walked with Death for a long time. Longer than you know. It’s inevitable, it always is.” 

  
Magnus swallowed, tears starting to fall. “I’m not ready to lose you, Alexander. I don’t think I ever can be ready.” 

  
“Me neither,” Alec whispered, stealing another kiss. “But listen to me. I love you. I’m always going to love you. Every part of me that exists, belongs to, and loves you, Magnus Bane.” 

  
A sob escaped Magnus’ mouth and he clutched at Alec’s hips, pulling him in closer, tears falling in earnest now. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

  
“Don’t you dare follow me,” Alec ordered, pressing their foreheads together, letting Magnus hold him close. “You stay here, right here, and I’ll watch over you, every single day, no matter where I am. I won’t leave you. You’ll have me. I will stay with you for however long your life is. And then when it’s time, I’ll be waiting for you. Do you understand me, Magnus?” 

  
Magnus couldn’t help smiling through the tears, but he nodded, kissing Alec again, breathing out shakily against his lips. “I wanted you forever,” he whispered, unable to keep the words back. “For my forever.” 

  
“I wanted that too,” Alec said, kissing Magnus, hard and fierce, blinking hard to stop the tears. “I love you, and I want you forever.” 

  
Death paused and tilted their head, watching. They didn’t beg or plead for more time, for more that could not be given. 

  
“I love you too, Alexander. I love you. I’m never going to love anyone else the way I love you. **Never,** ” Magnus said, clinging to him. “I’ll never forget you, my love. I love you so much.” 

  
Alec pressed their foreheads together and stole one last kiss, their tears salty on their lips as they trembled together. He rubbed their noses together and forced himself to smile. “I love you, Magnus.” 

  
Alec slowly, painfully, pulled himself away from Magnus, turning to face Death. He didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand, even as he shook. He lifted his chin. “I’m ready.” 

  
“So you are,” Death agreed. They stepped forward, stopping in front of Alec, reaching out their hand. “I will miss our walks, Alec Lightwood.” 

  
“Me too,” Alec said, a tear sliding down his cheek. He turned to look at Magnus, meeting his eyes. “May I ask one last question?” 

  
“You may,” Death said, stopping their hand in the air. “I expect I know it, this time.” 

  
Alec smiled faintly, committing the golden flecks of Magnus’ eyes to memory for the hundredth, the thousandth time. “I think I might surprise you once again. When I’m gone, will you walk with Magnus?” 

  
Death paused and tilted their head again. “Strange,” they whispered. “Why?” 

  
“He’ll be alone,” Alec whispered, tears falling faster now. “But he still knows the best restaurants and coffee shops in the world. He, he could take you to Italy, let you taste gelato. Or, or sushi from Japan.” 

  
“Death is not a friend to immortals, Alec Lightwood,” they said. 

  
Alec turned to look at Death for the briefest of moments before back to Magnus, watching his eyes widen. “But if you do, then I will not leave you both alone. Until, until you bring him to me.” 

  
Death considered, and nodded. “This is the one favor you ask of me, Alec Lightwood, in all the time we have known each other?” 

  
Alec tightened the hold he had on Magnus’ hand, willing himself to be brave and for his voice not to shake. “ **Yes.** ” 

  
“How strange,” they repeated, considering Alec for several long seconds. “Very well,” Death agreed, nodding their head. They reached out their hand again and pressed their fingers to Alec Lightwood’s temple. With a twist, they pulled their hand back, watching the smoke cling to it. 

  
“Alexander!” 

  
Alec stumbled, hard, but he could still feel Magnus’ hand in his, but something was different, something had been _taken._ He met Magnus’ eyes and forced himself upright, spinning towards Death, who was standing, watching them. 

  
“I told you once, I only know how to _take._ It is in my nature to do so. I have taken,” Death said. The faintest hint of a smile traced their lips. “But in taking, sometimes there can be giving, just as in death, sometimes there may be life.” 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, Magnus’ hand shaking in his. “Forgive me for asking the obvious question, for once, but what did you take?” 

  
“You will know soon enough. Though, perhaps _soon_ is the wrong word to use,” Death said, tapping a finger to their jaw. 

  
“Why?” Alec whispered. 

  
Death smiled, and this time it was big and wide, horrific in its mottled beauty of the near-corpse of its body. “It is the _right_ thing to do.” 

  
Between one blink and the next, Death was gone, and Alec sagged in relief, spinning to wrap Magnus in his arms, holding onto him desperately tight. “I’m okay,” he breathed. “Magnus, I’m still here, I’m okay,” Alec repeated, almost terrified of the words. 

  
“Let me, let me!” Magnus frantically pushed his magic through Alec, examining every inch of him, and like this, he could feel the faint heavy touches of a magic older than time itself. He healed anything he could find, the minutest of injuries and bruises until he finally pulled his magic back and stared up at Alec. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec said, grabbing at his hands, pulling him in close. “I’m here, I’m okay. It’s okay.” 

  
Magnus clenched his eyes shut, pressing every inch of himself that he could against Alec, wanting to crawl into his skin so they never needed to be separated again. “I have a lot of questions for you,” he whispered, once he could find his voice again. 

  
Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, nuzzling into his hair. “You can ask me anything you like.” 

  
“What did Death take from you, Alexander? I couldn’t feel anything wrong,” Magnus said, still clutching at Alec’s hips, afraid to let go. 

  
Alec closed his eyes and replayed the conversation in his head before his eyes snapped open and he looked down at Magnus. “Soon. But soon is the wrong word,” he repeated. “Meaning that whatever it was will take time to appear, that I won’t know until much time has passed!” 

  
Magnus frowned, his brow wrinkling. “Which means…?” 

  
Alec’s eyes closed shut briefly in relief before he opened them to look down at Magnus. “They took my mortality, Magnus. Death gifted me forever. Forever with you!” A giddy laugh escaped Alec and he spun Magnus around before pressing him up and against the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

  
When Alec finally pulled back from the kiss, Magnus stared up at him in awe. “You’re sure?” 

  
“It’s what makes sense,” Alec said with a shrug, kissing Magnus again. “We can try asking next time they visit.” 

  
Magnus blinked and raised his eyebrows. “Death visiting is going to be a regular occurrence?” 

  
Alec grinned, bright and wide. “You have no idea.” 

  
~!~

  
Two months later, Alec was walking hand in hand with Magnus when a young lady with bright pink hair, red lipstick that matched Izzy’s and an outfit that could be called jarring on a good day stopped in front of them. 

  
“I would like to try Gelato, Alec.” 

  
Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and took a step forward. “I think we can make that happen.” 

  
Magnus inclined his head to Death before summoning a portal. “Shall we?” Stepping out and into the brightly lit streets of Rome, Magnus took Alec’s hand again. “Let me tell you about the first time I had gelato!” he announced. 

  
Death nodded and fell into step with them as they walked. 

  
They were still _strange._ But, perhaps, they were also fitting that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
